Tristana/Strategy
Skill usage * is very useful when kiting enemies. * Use to leap over an enemy and then using to send them flying back to your allies or an allied turret can be very effective, but be careful about using the strategy in large team fights. ** can also be used defensively. Great for jumping out of , , and other area-of-effect abilities, as well as up and down the wall around the Nexus on Twisted Treeline and the base walls on Summoner's Rift. ** Don't forget that resets on kills or assists; This makes Tristana a very potent tower diver in the late game. Jump into tower range, use to finish off the fleeing enemy, and then jump away again to escape. * Use on enemy champions which are capable of either regenerating or healing. This severely drops their chances of survival, since explosive shot reduces healing and regeneration amounts by half. * In the early game, is by far your best method of harassing enemies, as your autoattacks are weak early on and leaves you vulnerable at melee range. * Using a to move a disruptive caster such as or away can give you a strong advantage in team fights or ganks. * will also interrupt channeled abilities such as , , and . * can be used to push various groups of close enemies tightly packed together. Use this to help distance enemies from yourself when fleeing. It can even knock them through small walls. * can outrange any other ranged carry after level 12, making her a very strong pick if your team lacks hard CC and already has a wide array of slows. * She is best used in the back of a group or flanking enemies from the side. * Using to escape and using while in mid-air can make sure that you escape. * If you know you will get an assist or a kill on a champion that is running away then you may use to make sure your team gets the kill and this allows to out of a deadly situation after has got a kill. Build usage * is a very good item on as she can continually slow and attack enemies due to her long range giving her excellent chasing and laning ability. It's also a decent first item to get, as doesn't hit very hard and is quite squishy early game. **Upgrading to later can boost your damage output, allow for more consistent kiting and chasing abilities, and improve your survivability. * can be starved for mana during early and mid game. Getting a is one way to increase mana regeneration. **If you are having trouble with your Regeneration and with last hitting, getting a is also a good idea, because it provides Health Regeneration, Mana Regeneration and increases your Gold per second. * Items with on-hit effects, such as , or stack very well with . * Because of and Tristana's relatively high attack speed, attack speed items such as can be very effective. However, beware of the cap on attack speed, or you could end up wasting gold and item slots on attack speed you can't use. * Be careful when picking , as an enemy's blind can render you fairly useless. A can be used to counter blinding champions such as and to escape supression on champions. Recommeded Items Category:Champion strategies